SPIKE'S BRIDE
by sailor-earthV2
Summary: It is mating season for ponies but the Mane 7, CMC and Moon Dancer are planning to get one teen handsome dragon to have sex with them until the heat is over, thinking that dragon and ponies can't breed. In the middle of the season, Dragon Lord Ember calls Spike for another sex session and discussion about marriage Spike X Mane 7 X CMC X Moon Dancer X DL Ember
1. PROLOGUE

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST STORIES**

PROLOGUE: THE PLAN

Twilight Sparkle looks at the calendar, specifically at the date that circle 'mating season'. She smiles as she turns to face her best friends; Rarity the fashionista, Rainbow Dash the Wonderbolt, Fluttershy the animal caretaker, Pinkie Pie the party planner, Applejack the cowgirl and Sunset Shimmer, the magical researcher. "The plan of 'Getting Spike to Mate Us' begin," said Twilight Sparkle. "Where is he anyway?" asked Applejack. "I ask him to babysit the CMC. He should be back on midnight," said Twilight. "But why you don't want him to know your plan?" asked Fluttershy. "Simple, I want him to be a surprise from 7 of us as we show our love to him," said Twiight. "But will we get pregnant since we are in heat?" asked Sunset. "Well, there is no evidence and research that proves that ponies and dragons can crossbreeding," said Twilight. "Twi, Spike ain't exactly the type to sleep around. Once we tell him our feelings and have our way with him, he's going to become loyal to one of us. Meaning he ain't gonna be willing to take the others up on their offers," said Applejack. "I know that, Applejack. That's why I will explain to him about polygamy and will approve his selection mare," said Twilight. "What if he chooses another mare beside us?" asked Fluttershy. "You can leave that to me. Just follow my plan," said Twilight.

At Zecora hut, Moon Dancer holds a vital that has pinkish purple liquid. "This vial is worth a penny, for your wish to be a mommy." Moon Dancer looks at Zecora that smiles. "Will it effective on dragon's sperm?" asked Moon Dancer. "It will completely your deed, to help your egg accept dragon seed," said Zecora with a smile. Moon Dancer smiles. "Thank you, Zecora. I will make sure my plan work," said Moon Dancer as she walks out. Unknown to Zecora, Applebloom takes the same vital.

Meanwhile, in Dragon Land, Ember feel her pussy moist, knowing that she just start her heat. 'Ember." Ember looks at Torch, her father who also former Dragon Lord. "It is time for you to find your suitable lifetime partner," said Torch. "I know, dad," said Ember. "Now, use the sceptre to call the dragon you desire," said Torch. "I will but not now. I need to finish few things," said Ember.

Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo look at new arrival Applebloom. "Did you have it?" asked Scoolatoo. Applebloom picks up the vital from her bag. Sweetie Belle smiles. "Well then, it is time to be his mate," said Scoolato. "You think Spike won't mind choosing us? We all know who he is after," said Sweetie Belle. "Don't worry. With right words and moves, we will be his mates," said Applebloom.

 **WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? Don't forget to find out**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: BEARER OF MAGIC

As the sun shines through the window, Spike, the teenage dragon that as tall as Big Macintosh, open his eyes slowly. He sits up and let out a big yawn. He feels a hoof hugging him from behind. He turns around to face sleeping Twilight Sparkle, her sister and best friend. "Come on Twilight, I need to prepare breakfast," said Spike. Twilight Sparkle groans as she wakes up. "Beside, you always can enjoy new books," said Spike. Twilight Sparkle walks towards the door, moving her tail up, showing her mound pussy towards her assistant. She looks back at blushing Spike as she smiles and closes the door.

Spike puts the pancakes on the table as Twilight Sparkle walks out. "Wow, smells good," said Twilight. "It's already done," said Spike. Twilight Sparkle smiles as she walks towards him and nuzzles his ears. "That's why you're my number 1 assistance," said Twilight. "Twilight, what are you doing?" asked Spike. "Putting my scent on you," said Twilight. "You're a pony, Twi. Not a cat," said Spike. Twilight Sparkle smiles as she rubs her moisten pussy on Spike's back. Spike sighs, blushing. "Let's finish our breakfast, Twi. I'm pretty sure we all have task to do," said Spike. "Don't worry, it's just reading time for both of us. Princess Celestia just sends some books about dragons so we can learn about it together," said Twilight.

After few hours, both Twilight Sparkle and Spike are reading about dragons. Spike looks up towards Twilight Sparkle that writes on the book. "Twi, what is phallus?" asked Spike. Twilight Sparkle looks at Spike that holds a book 'How Dragon breeds'. She blushes. "It mean male reproduction organ for mating," said Twilight, blushes. Spike rubs his spikes, confused. "It means penis or cock, Spike," said Twilight, blushes in deep red. Spike blushes.

Twilight Sparkle smiles as she walks seductively towards her assistance/brother. "You know, Spike. I don't mind having one right now," said Twilight as she nuzzles his neck. "Twilight, what are…" Twilight Sparkle pushes Spike down. "Come down, lover, make me your mare," said Twilight as she licks his neck. Spike moans a bit. Twilight Sparkle smiles as she pushes Spike down and continue licking his neck. Spike's cock grows as Twilight Sparkle's pussy flows with her juice.

Twilight Sparkle smiles as she lowers her body, aligning her pussy to Spike's cock. "Twilight, I can't hold on," said Spike, feeling his cock entering her pussy and break her hymen, causing her to wince in pain. "It's okay, Spike. Pound me. Let it all out," moaned Twilight, feeling his cock exploring her vagina. "Are you okay?" asked Spike, concern. "I'll be fine. Just wait for a while," said Twilight, adjusting her vagina.

Few minutes pass as Twilight Sparkle looks up to her dragon. "Okay Spike, pound me. Make me yours," said Twilight. Spike moves his lower body, moving his cock in and out of her pussy. Twilight Sparkle moans loudly, feeling the pleasure building inside her.

Half an hour pass as Twilight reaches her 4th climax. Spike could feel him reaching his climax. Twilight Sparkle feels his cock grow inside her and begins to twitch. "Cum in me, Spike. Fill me in!" moaned Twilight, hitting her 5th climax. Spike grunts loudly as he fires his seed deep inside her fertile womb. Both of them pant heavily.

Spike looks at Twilight Sparkle. "But Twi, what if you get pregnant?" asked Spike. "There is no evidence that dragon and pony can create offspring so don't worry," said Twilight. Spike sighs. Unknowing to them, one of Spike's sperm meets Twilight Sparkle's egg and begins to fertilize.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review. Sex part is quite short because I never seen how the horse or pony having sex so I write based on fanfiction that I have read**

CHAPTER 2: BEARER OF GENEROSITY

Spike looks at Twilight Sparkle that stands near the door. "You want me to what?" asked Spike. "Have a walk, help my friends like you always do," said Twilight. "But it's mating seasons. All ponies are in heat," protested Spike. "Right now, most mares are not up yet. As long as you can fly real fast, they won't spot you," said Twilight. Spike sighs. "Fine," said Spike as he spread his wings and fly. Twilight Sparkle smiles as she closes the door.

Rarity smiles while looking at the new dress. Sweetie Belle sits beside her. "What are you doing with that dress, sis?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Seducing Spikey Wikey into mating with me," said Rarity. "I wish I can join you," said Sweetie. "Why do you want to join us, Sweetums?" asked Rarity. Sweetie Belle blushes. "Well, I experience my first heat and I want my first experience with the dragon I know," said Sweetie Belle. Rarity smiles. "I understand. Don't worry, I let you join us," said Rarity.

Spike lands at the front door. He takes a deep breath and knocks the door. "Coming!" He hears hooves steps coming down towards him. The door opens as Rarity smiles. "Hello Spikey Wikey. Come in. We're been expecting you," said Rarity. "We?" asked Spike as he walks in. Sweetie Belle waves a little. "Whoah Sweetie Belle, you're here?" asked Spike. "I do live here with sis, Spike," said Sweetie Belle. "You wait here with Sweetie Belle while I'll go up there and finish my new clothes," said Rarity as she walks back to the stairs.

Sweetie Belle sits beside Spike and nuzzles her head towards His body. "Sweetie Belle, what are you doing?" asked Spike. "Feeling your heat," said Sweetie Belle, still nuzzling. Spike sighs. "You're on heat too," said Spike. "Yeah but I want to experience it with you," said Sweetie Belle, blushing. Spike smiles as he pulls Sweetie Belle to him. The purple and lilac unicorn makes a squeal.

Rarity walks down and sees Sweetie Belle kisses Spike. She smiles. "Careful Spikey Wikey, both my sis and I are virgin and we decide to make our first experience with you so be gentle," said Rarity. Spike smiles as Sweetie Belle nuzzles his neck. "Now Sweetie Belle, we always start with kissing," said Rarity as she kisses Spike. Spike puts his hand on her flanks and rubs it slowly. Rarity squeals as she feels his hand on her wet pussy.

Sweetie Belle looks at Spike's cock grows as she touches it with her hoof. Rarity looks at Sweetie Belle that still touching his penis. "Try lick it, Sweetums," said Rarity. Sweetie Belle nods as she licks the cock. Spike moans. Rarity smiles. "Now Sweetie Belle, you will feel the pain when he penetrates you for the first time," said Rarity as she moans when Spike rubs her pussy. "Yes Spike, keep doing it," said Rarity.

Spike pushes Rarity down and starts licking her pussy. Rarity moans again. "That's right, Spikey Wikey. Please your mare," moaned Rarity. "I want to be his mare too," whined Sweetie Belle. Spike moves his other hand to Sweetie Belle's pussy and rubs it. Sweetie Belle moans. "Thanks, Spike," said Sweetie Belle.

Rarity pulls Sweetie Belle towards her and lifts up both hers and her sister's tail up, showing their pink mound towards the drake. "Go ahead, Spikey Wikey, make us yours," said Rarity. "Can he mate with two of us at the same time?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Oh Sweetums, dragon has two urm phallus," said Rarity. Sweetie Belle looks at her older sister, wondering what she mean when she feels something hard penetrating her. She looks down to see Spike's 2 cocks entering their pussy and breaks their hymen, causing both of them to wince in pain. "Are you okay?" asked Spike. "Just hold on for a while," said Rarity as she hugs her little sister, trying to soothes her pain.

Few minutes pass as Sweetie Belle looks at Spike. "Okay Spike, you can move now," said Sweetie Belle. "Yes Spikey Wikey. Pound your mare," said Rarity. Spike moves his lower body, moving his cock in and out of their pussy as both of them moan loudly.

Half an hour pass as Rarity reaches her 5th climax and Sweetie Belle reachers her 7th climax. Spike could feel him reaching his climax. Rarity and Sweetie Belle feel his cock grow inside her and begins to twitch. "Cum in us, Spike. Fill us in!" moaned Rarity, hitting her 6th climax. Spike grunts loudly as he fires his seed deep inside both Rarity and Sweetie Belle's fertile womb. They pant heavily. Rarity hugs both Sweetie Belle and Spike as they fall asleep, Unknowing to them, Spike's sperm meets Rarity and Sweetie Belle's egg and begins to fertilize, thus creating a new life.

 **I am going to change the story on Spike's Foal to be this story's sequel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late publish. Writer's block**

CHAPTER 3: THE BEARER OF LAUGHTER

Inside Canterlot Express, Pinkie Pie jumps around Spike. "We will have so much fun. I can't wait to see my family," said Pinkie. Spike looks at the party pony. "Why do you need me to come?" asked Spike. Pinkie Pie stops and faces the teen drake. "Because I want to introduce you to my family," said Pinkie. "For what reason?" asked Spike. Pinkie Pie just smiles as she continues jumping around him.

Maud Pie looks at new arrival Canterlot Express. She sees her pink sister and a purple and green dragon walk out. Pinkie Pie looks at Maud as she hugs her sister. "I'm so excited to see you, Pinkie Pie," said Maud in her monotone. "I miss you so much!" yelled Pinkie. Spike just stares at the pink pony as he follows them.

As they approach rock farm, Spike looks in awe. "Come on Spikey, meet my super duper mega fun family," said Pinkie as her siblings walk out; Limestone Pie and Marble Pie. "Where's mom and dad?" asked Pinkie. "They on rock convention across the nation," said Maud. Limestone Pie looks at Spike in anger as Marble runs back towards the house. "What is this dragon doing here?" yelled Limestone as she charges towards Spike but Pinkie Pie jumps in front of her. "That's Spike, my friend. I invite him here," said Pinkie. Limestone glares towards Spike as Maud walks towards her sister. "You do know that it's mating week for us right?" asked Maud. "That's the idea, Maud," said Pinkie with a smile. Maud glances towards Spike that walks towards them. She smiles.

At night, Spike sits on his guest bed, reading a book. "What cha doing?" Spike almost yelps as Pinkie Pie appears under the bed. "Pinkie, you almost scare me to death," said Spike. Pinkie Pie smiles as she sits in front of Spike. "Spike, you know I trust you, right?" asked Pinkie. Spike smiles. "Of course I do," said Spike. Pinkie Pie smiles as she nuzzles his neck. "You have been there for us countless of times since your first day and you never ask anything in return," said Pinkie. Spike smiles. "I just enjoy helping ponies," said Spike. Pinkie Pie nuzzles his neck. "That's why I want to give something to you. Something special," said Pinkie. Spike feels his arousal starting to build up as Pinkie Pie rubs his midsection with her front hoof. "Pinkie, what are you doing?" asked Spike. Pinkie Pie smiles as she goes back to under the bed and pulls out Marble Pie. "We're going to give you our special treasure as we let our body to be conquered by you," said Pinke. Spike narrows his eyes. "Pinkie, don't force your sister into your idea," said Spike. "Don't worry, she agrees to do it because she wants to," said Pinkie. "Hmm," said Marble, nodding. Spike looks at both of them, still unconvinced.

Marble walks slowly towards Spike and nuzzles his neck. "I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do," said Spike. Marble just smiles as she sits on his lap and rubs his midsection with her wet pussy. Spike moans as Pinkie giggles. "Sit back and enjoy while we give ourselves to you," said Pinkie as she stands beside Marble Pie that still rubbing her pussy. The shy Pie feels the dragon's cock rises slowly, entering her pussy as she moans. Pinkie Pie smiles. "Okay Spike, just put it in real slow since we're both virgins and it will hurt so much for first penetration," said Pinkie as she positions her pussy at his second cock. Spike nods as he pushes his cock slowly into Pinkie and Marble's pussy. Marble Pie shrieks in pain as her hymen torn into pieces. Pinkie Pie nuzzles her twin as Spike rubs her back, trying to ease the pain.

Few minutes passed as Pinkie Pie looks back at the dragon. "You can move now, Spike," said Pinkie as Marble nods. Spike moves his cocks slowly as both of them moan loudly. Spike starts moving his lower body hard and fast. "Come on Spikey, pound us like you own us," said Pinkie. Spike smirks as he moves his cock faster and harder. Marble can feel his cock hits her womb. Both of them moan real loud.

Few hours passed as both Pinkie and Marble almost hit their 5th orgasm. "I'm almost at my limit," cried Spike. "Fill us in, Spike. Make us yours," cried Pinkie. Spike roars and fires his seed deep into Pinkie's and Marble's fertile womb. All 3 of them pants heavily as their egg have been fertilized, creating a life.


End file.
